When Love Comes!
by bubblesluvu
Summary: When a bad plan turns into a great life, Rae doesn't know what to expect. Meeting-the coolest- Jackie Chan, and a guy she really likes, is a huge step. She is about to live it all. Read to find out what happens.


When Love Comes!

Chapter 1-Moving

I set the last picture of my dad and I into the box. I sure miss him. He shouldn't of left. _Stupid Jerk _I thought to myself._  
_

"Rae. Ready?"My mom called from the door. I stared at the wall of my room as a tear fell down my cheek."Its o.k., you'll find plenty of friends in China."she hugged me. "O.k."

"I'll meet you out in the car, o.k.?" I said.

"Don't stay too long." she said as she exited the room. I wiped my tear, and on the wall I wrote _Rae was here._ I quickly picked up the box. When I got outside, my best friend Emily was there. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I will miss you so much!"she whispered all choked up. And at that I couldn't say much. I just hugged her. When she released, I got into the car. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just cried, and cried.

I guess I fell asleep from all of that crying because when I woke up we were at the airport.

"Rae. Wake up! We are at the airport!"my mom said, excited. I rolled over, and opened my eyes. The sunlight filled my eyes, and made my pupils smaller. I squinted really tight, and then grunted.

"Do we have to go now?" I grunted.

"Yes! Or else we will miss the flight! Come on!" my mom said pushing me out the door. The heat radiated off my skin and I wiped a drip of sweat off my forehead.

"Is it going to be this hot in Beijing?"I complained.

"We'll see!" she said as she handed me my suitcases. See, we had someone taking our real moving stuff to China, while we took the easy route. We were going to stay in a apartment until we actually got our real stuff. We entered the doors to the airport, and headed for gate number 8. We finally got to the gate and sat down.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. Stay here."my mom said. She always liked her coffee in the morning-decaf,with 3 sweet and lows, and 1 creamer. Me, I hate coffee. Seeing how I am only 14, I understand. When my mom turned a corner, I got a text.

_I see you! _It said. I looked around, but didn't see anyone that I knew. I looked at the contact, and it was unknown. Could it be my last boyfriend, James? I shuddered. It could be unknown because I got a new phone, and I erased his contact. Then, somebody tapped my shoulder, and I turned around. They pulled me into a kiss. I shoved them back, but they held tight. I punched them in the stomach, and then looked. To my lucky surprise- it was James.

"What are you doing here?"I said wiping my lips.

"I'm moving to Beijing to! Now you can be with me all the time. Just like you wanted."He said getting closer.

"That was when we were going out."I stood up. He jumped onto the seat, and tried to pull me onto his lap.

"Stop! Let go of me!"I pushed back.

"What's the matter? Don't love me anymore?"he stood up and then wrapped his arms around me. Now I was stuck.

"What do you want?"I sighed.

"For us to be together again."he pulled me closer.

"I don't want you! Look, I moved on." I pulled back, but he held me there. He moved in for another kiss, but I punched him. He let go and I kicked him where it counts. Then, I ran. my mom was turning a corner, and I nearly knocked it out of her hands.

"Rae! What are you doing? What happened?"she said grasping her coffee.

"I-I-Never mind."I sighed. We walked back to the gate and sat down. 45 minutes later, a flight attendent called us up, and we boarded. My seat was 23B. great, I was in the middle! What next to top my day? I put my stuff up, andsat down. Then, a really nerdy guy with a wire brace on his face, and glasses sat down in the aisle seat. Perfect! He turned to me and winked. Then, a really fat guy with a bucket of fried chicken sat down next to me.

"You want a piece of chicken?"he asked.

"No thanks."I scooted towards the nerd. "Mom! Mom! Change seats with me! Please!"I whispered.

"No! I have a good aisle seat. I need it for my leg room!" she said. The fat guy was snoring and then layed his head on my shoulder. Man, this was going to be one long plane ride.


End file.
